An Uchiha And An Uzumaki
by joseph33759
Summary: Sasuke's a girl?" asked Naruto and Kakashi nodded, "Hai, and it seems she's liked you for sometime" FEMSasuke/Naruto. Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Uchiha And An Uzumaki

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto

Pairing: FemSasuke/Naruto

Note: I am sorry my fellow Sasuke-haters but I am writing a femSasuke/Naruto fic

I hate that I am but I feel I must it has been bothering me for a while...

Summary: "Sasuke's a Girl?" asked Naruto and Kakashi eye-smiled

"Hai, and it seems she's liked you for sometime" came his answer

---

Two Shinobi stood in the Valley of the End, one a sun-kissed blonde and the other a raven haired Avenger...

Naruto dodged the blow from Sasuke as punch after punch was thrown

"Come on _teme_ I'm _going_ to bring you home!" shouted Naruto unknowingly making Sasuke hurt on the inside

"Then come on _dope_, you can't beat me" said Sasuke as he scowled at his rival activating his Sharingan, it was in it's 'final' form(three comas in each eye) as he charged the kyuubi jinchuriki, going through handseals and suddenly chirping could be heard in his hand, Sasuke just used the Chidori...

"RASEN-GAH!!" said Naruto as he started the Rasengan only for Sasuke's hand to pierce his chest and slowly he lost consciousness

"Oh Kami! NARUTO!!" said Sasuke as suddenly the realization that he had stabbed Naruto broke the power of the Cursed Seal, trying to stem the flow of blood coming from Naruto's chest just as Kakashi landed near them

"SASUKE! he yelled about to grab him when he saw Naruto on the ground and what Sasuke was doing Kakashi started to go through handseals and his hands glowed green, he only knew a limited number of medical jutsu, but he wasn't going to lose his sensei's son

"Save him please Kakashi-sensei!" said Sasuke in a more feminine voice then Kakashi had ever heard from a boy before and he had a few gay friends, Gai being one of them, and Kakashi turned his head to Sasuke to see, much to his surprise, that Sasuke was... Um... Morphing into a girl as if a long-term genjutsu was just lifted...

"Hai, hai, Sasuke-_chan_" said Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her body and froze, the supposedly permanent genjutsu was canceled? "Kakahsi-san!" came a male voice and Sasuke did a minor hedge to cover herself so maybe she could get away with little to no questions but it was not to be as Kakashi knocked her out but he reinforced the hedge giving her that little bit of kindness, even if she did try to run away it seems she wasn't in complete control and now she was... Though he was surprised that Sasuke was a girl...

_'Wonder how Naruto will take it, heck I wonder how Sasuke's fangirls will take it'_ thought Kakashi as the medic-nin helped him with NAruto keeping him alive while they made their way to Konohagakure no Sato

"SASUKE-KUN!" said Sakura as she saw Kakashi carrying both gennin, "Naruto!" she said as she finally saw Naruto's wound jmping into pace with Kakashi she told him she was going to go get Tsunade ready for them before adding more chakra into her legs and heading for the hospital

"Tsunade-sama! Kakashi-pant-Naruto-pant-Sasuke-pant-injured" said Sakura as she had arrived with enough time to tell Tsunade and have a room ready for the boy, and her crush before falling over due to chakra-exhaustion

---

"... I'm in the hospital... I guess that means I failed..." said Naruto as he looked at the ceiling and then he heard a familiar voice

"Not quite, gaki, you did something I was unable to do, you saved your teammate" said Jiraiya as he sat on the windowsill

"How? I was stabbed by him... wasn't I?" asked Naruto as the door to his room opened

"Yo!" said Kakashi with an eye-smile as he entered, "And Yes you were stabbed by _her_" said Kakashi and Jiraiya look at Kakashi in confusion

"I didn't think that Sakura-" started Jiraiya

"She didn't, but Sasuke did, and it seems there was a perma-hedge on her" said Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at Kakashi surprised

"And Tsunade-hime never found it?" asked Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded

"Sasuke's a girl?" asked Naruto

"Hai, and it seems she's had feelings for you for sometime" said Kakashi surprising the aspiring hokage whom seemed to quiet down, "You want to see her?" asked Kakashi while Naruto was silent

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he tried to get up only to fall back down into the bed

"Just stay put" said Kakashi sweatdropping, "I'll go get her" he said as he headed to the door only for it to slid open revealing a distraught Sakura

"Sasuke-kun a girl?" she said in a stunned voice

"Yes Sakura, now if you don't mind I'm going to go get her" said Kakashi side-stepping the konoichi

"_Naruto_" said Sakura in a barely controlled voice, "I'M GOING TO KILL-ARGH!" said Sakura before Sasuke appeared punching the konoichi in the gut

"You won't hurt Naruto-kun" said Sasuke in a feminine voice the Sharingan spinning wildly in her eyes

"Sasuke-kun! That DEMON changed you!" said Sakura and Naruto hung his head, not only had Sakura tried to kill him but she saw him just like the villagers did, a demon

"No he didn't Sakura, I always was a girl, why do you think I never accepted any of your or the other fangirls' advances?" asked Sasuke and Sakura shook her head

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG THAT DEMON-ARGH!" this time Jiraiya punched the girl

"You will stop calling Naruto that or you will be in a bed here soon enough" threaten Kakashi surprising the trio in the room at his threat, he even had his Sharingan out to back it

"I'll be letting my mother know Kakashi, and I hope you are ready to have your Shinobi license revoked" said Sakura as she stormed out of the room

END

---

End of chapter, and please be nice and if you are a Sasuke/Naruto hater(like me even though I am writing this fic) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I NEEDED TO GET THIS STORY OUT OF MY HEAD!!

Read and Review, NO FLAMES


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, that is the most reviews I have EVER gotten for a story, well here is the Review column

naruto master of the jutsu's: If I ever lose your reviews I would feel as if I did something wrong, so thank you my friend

Dustin B. AKA DusanDan: OK? the fact Sasuke is a girl? lol, enjoy the chapter

Iwannabeahero: Well then I hope you like this story cause I have a lot planned but nothing set cause a story writes itself

Orcath, Hakkyou no Yami, avatarofdiscord: Ask and thou shalt recieve

WayDrifter: Well here you go

DeExil: Coming from you, one of my favorite authors, it is an honor

KMT: Well then I hope you enjoy this chapter

XRaiderV1: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the chapter

Elia950: I hate Sasuke period, but I do agree, he should have been a girl, maybe then I wouldn't hate the character so much

Veldin: It's never a bad idea to try new things, except poison, it isn't worth the trip to the hospital lol

Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang: Thanks, enjoy the next chapter

The Elemental Dragon Emperor: Thanks enjoy the chapter, cause it worked hard on it

chm01: Thanks and I will be sure to work on my grammar!

Bio-Warrior-3000: LOL, I'll be sure to keep up with the story as best I can

zerohour20xx: Thanks I hope it lives up to your expectations

OK this review I am going to post so I can explain it

ApexPredator: Kinda confused...why did Sakura out of no where start calling Naruto a demon?...also how does she even know about Kyuubi? (I assume this is the valley of the end fight...in which only Sasuke was able to finally see the Kyuubi's power manifest in Naruto). But I do like the pairing you've chosen.

Answer: OK, well the truth is Sakura knows NOTHING about Kyuubi, she is just the latest victim of the village's peer pressure, and a victim of heartbreak

---

OK that is it on the reviews, btw I have a pic that shows how Sasuke looks in my fic, but the pic was Itachi, so just add a bit more emotion lol, the link is on my profile page

Oh yeah and SAKURA BASHING THIS CHAPTER

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would have a heram, he deserves one after his life in that village Oh and he wouldn't be an idiot

---

It had been a week since Sakura had threatened Kakashi, luckily Tsunade was forceful enough to have won back some of the authority the Hokage's had during the reign of her (great?) grandfather the Shodai Hokage, and Kakashi only got a slap on the wrist and was told to get back to working with the Uchiha, and to kill the demon brat(the council's words) when he had the chance. Kakashi sighing as he remembered the meeting...

Flashback:

_"With all due respect council" started Kakashi though in his head he thought, 'Though you deserve none' " I will not focus on the Uchiha, to long have I listened to you and your orders, and being a hypocrite to my own belief, I will still train the Uchiha, but with the rest of my team, and if I find you are trying to pair Sasuke with anyone because she's a girl, I will personally run a Raikiri through your hearts" threatened the elite Jounin much to the surprise of his former fellow ANBU and the council whom glared at the masked Jounin_

_"I suggest we take a short recess" said Tsunade suddenly feeling the tension raising in the council chambers and the council agreed and Danzo looked at Kakashi_

_"The Uchiha will be breeding stock you know that right?" he asked and Kakashi shrugged_

_"Looks like I get to practice my Raikiri" said Kakashi as he started out_

_"This is not like me I know, but I will support you on that, we don't need another Uchiha to hate the village" said Danzo surprising Tsunade and Kakashi who froze at the door_

_"Hai, we need Sasuke to be happy here in Konohagakure, and I know just the person to help" said Kakashi_

_End of Flashback_

"Naruto, I need you to go check on Sasuke" said Kakashi as he looked up from his porn book and Naruto nodded

"Hai Sensei" said Naruto before rushing off to the Uchiha district, where Sasuke had been hiding since the hospital incident, Naruto actually blushed as he remembered it

Flashback:

_"Now that the banshee is gone" said Sasuke, surprising Kakashi with her sense of humor though the jounin hid it well, as she turned to Naruto as started to do an examination of Naruto only because she knew that the doctors other then Tsunade would lie on the board, and she saw the scar mark from the Chidori she had used on the boy as was examing him though Kiba came running in, wrapped up and all, and knocked the girl onto Naruto, in a very compromising position, somehow..._

_"Ne! Naruto! Did you hear?! Sasuke is a gir- SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted the dog-boy and both members of team seven blushed_

_"Kiba" said Sasuke through gritted teeth, her face a color to put Hinata to shame, as she got up off Naruto's still injured form, "This is a hospital, you _don't_ run in it" she said angrily and the dog-boy fleed in terror of the girl's wrath_

_"Ano... Sasuke, are you OK?" asked Naruto as he noticed Sasuke was still red_

_"H-hai Naruto-kun" said Sasuke before rushing out of the hospital totally embarassed_

_End of Flashback_

Looking up Naruto saw he was at the gate to the Uchiha district, swallowing his spit to quell some of his nervousness as the last time he was sent here he had a few kunai thrown at him, even though she had apologized right after claiming she thought it was an intruder

"Kakashi want's me to participate in training doesn't he?" asked the now familiar feminine voice of Sasuke

"Hai, Sasuke-ch-chan" stuttered Naruto as he looked away from the girl, one main reason she was wearing a dress and was sitting in a tree, do the math

"Tell him I said no, I can't train with that banshee" said Sasuke and while part of Naruto wanted to berate Sasuke for insulting Sakura, but ever since she called him a demon he had all but given up on the pink-haired girl

"Kakashi got rid of Sakura saying that he can't work with someone who tries to undermine his authority, or something like that" said Naruto scratching his head as he tried to remember exactly what the one-eyed jounin had said surprisingly he had gotten it right. at least the offical reason, the true reason was that AND the fact she had called Naruto a demon, go figure.

"You mean he really got rid of that sorry excuse for a konoichi?" asked Sasuke her eyes wide at the thought before narrowing, "How do I know you are not lieing?" asked Sasuke and Naruto blinked before narrowing his eyes in response

"You don't, and you can't find out without coming with me" said Naruto in a rare show of intelligence making Sasuke narrow her eyes at the boy

"Maybe, but I think I can get something more out of this besides training" said Sasuke as she jumped from the tree, landing perfectly, the skirt of her dress never went higher then mid-thigh as she was falling to the ground.

"Oh?" asked Naruto now back to his usual old self

"_If_ I go with you, _you_ have to take _me_ out on a date" said Sasuke with a smirk on her face knowing that he won't-

"Alright" said Naruto and Sasuke's smirk fell, not because of the prospect of going on a date with him, oh no she was fine with that, but the fact he seemed to be over Sakura

---

"Naruto, you know I don't see you as a demon right?" asked Sasuke surprising the aspiring hokage as they walked to her house so she could get ready for their date, Kakashi had been a slave-driver, Naruto was working on wind manipulation while Sasuke was working on refining her fire and lightning manipulation, as such they were sweaty beyond all reason

"Hai, Sasuke-chan" he said to the girl and said girl shook her head

"It's not Sasuke, I don't want to ever hear that name" said the girl as she hung her head, "It reminds me of what I did to you during our fight" said Sasuke

"Then what do you _want_ to be called?" countered Naruto

"Hmm... How about-"

END

---

End of the chapter hope I did well this time I need to work on my grammar but I will do that later, btw I am looking for a beta-reader for this story PM me if you are interested, Read and Review please, and please don't flame, as for Danzo wanting to help think about it if Itachi learned of his brother(now sister lol) being used as breeding stock what do you think would happen?

Also I need a name for Sasuke now that Sasuke is a girl and all, I'm thinking Motoko but I want your opinions


	3. Omake

Hospital scene Omake:

"Now that the Banshee is gone-" said Sasuke as she turned to Naruto smiling seducively, "I can have you all to myself" she said before jumping on the boy and capturing his lips slowly gaining access to his mouth. Meanwhile the two older Shinobi locked the door to the room and jumped out the window giving the two young gennin some alone time

---

8 years later:

"KAA-SAN!!" shouted a young boy with blonde hair and onix colored eyes

"What is it Minito?" asked Sasuke as she turned to the boy

"Nee-san is being mean again!" said Minito

"Shizune, be nice to your little brother" said Naruto as he entered the house and put the hokage hat on the hook by the door

"Hai Tou-san" said a raven haired, blue eyed girl as she rolled her eyes

---

Read and Review, btw I didn't plan to write this Omake it just came out enjoy ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Well this time no review column, I'm getting right to the story, oh yes and thank you everyone for your ideas about Sasuke's new name, I chose the name now and sorry if your's wasn't picked, Also I'm sorry I didn't update sooner truthfully I had a party to go to and well it lasted the weekend so yeah I am sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

---

"Hmm... How about Sayuri?" asked Sasuke as Naruto seemed to think about it, "You don't like it?" asked the girl as she seemed a little downtrodden. Seeing Sasuke so downtrodden made him panic

"I like it! It's just I never thought about it before!" he said nervously as he waved his arms infront of his face, "So Sayuri it is?" asked Naruto looking towards the now blushing Uchiha

"H-hai!" said Sasuke now known as Sayuri as she looked down(A/N: I've noticed that even though the Male Uchiha act stuck-up the female ones seem to be kind of like Hinata) her face red as a cherry

"Ne, Sas-I mean Sayuri, you alright?" asked Naruto as he noticed her blush getting darker

"HAI!" said Sayuri almost to loudly as she started to walk a little faster as they neared the Uchiha district, "N-Naruto-kun could you wait here?" asked Sayuri and Naruto shrugged

"Hai, Sas-Sayuri-chan" said Naruto grinning like a fox, much to Sayuri's cardigan this was going to be harder then she thought

"I'll be right back Naruto-kun" said Sayuri as she raced off to her house in the Uchiha district, on the way visions of before the massacre started to haunt her again, "No, their dead, you can't raise the dead" she said to herself as she shook her head. Soon she started to remember the massacre, "No! NO! NO!!" she screamed holding her head as the visions assaulted her mind

"SASUKE!!" shouted Naruto as he ran into the complex he heard her screams and knew something was wrong, he just didn't know how wrong...

"Well it seems the Uchiha bitch is caught in our jutsu maybe-ARGH!!" it was a chuunin who was ordered by the council, well the civilian council, to impregant the Uchiha, but he was stabbed by a kunai by Naruto

"What's this I hear about you attacking one of your comrades?" asked a now red eyed Naruto, as Kyuubi's chakra was flowing through his chakra coils in anger at the leaf Shinobi

"Yajuu-gaki" was all that the chuunin said before falling to the ground dead as the genjutsu faded

"NARUTO!!" said Kakashi as he landed in the area and noticed verything but Naruto had acted before he could, though that was not a bad thing in this situation

"Kakashi-sensei, I-I killed him" said Naruto as the kyuubi's chakra had left him he looked at his hands

"You never killed anyone, I know Naruto, but you have to realize that you were protecting Sasuke" said Kakashi trying to help Naruto get over his first kill but failing

"So? I'm just what the villager's said I am, a mons-" before Naruto could finish a raven-haired blurr tackled him crying

"No Naruto-kun! You aren't a monster!" she cried into his bright orange jacket surprising the stostic jounin and Naruto

"Sayuri-chan..." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around the girl

"Naruto-kun, promise me you won't do anything stupid?" asked the female Uchiha and Naruto blinked in confusion

"I'll try Dattabayo!" said Naruto and Sayuri giggled a little as her tears still rolled down her face before starting to bring their faces together

Kakashi cleared his throat causing the two to jump apart

"Gomenosai Sensie!" said Sayuri as she bowed to him blushing a deep red

"Ne Gomen Sensei" said Naruto scratching the back of his head not really knowing what was happening

"Just didn't need you two embarrassed about kissing infront of your sensei" said Kakashi with an eye-smile as Sayuri blushed and Naruto suddenly backed away remembering his first kiss with the Uchiha, and it wasn't something he had enjoyed

"Naruto-kun!" said Sayuri as she watched the boy skutted away from her before she used Lee's speed and was right infront of the boy who was now in a corner and she snuggled up with him as he cringed for a sec forgetting Sayuri was a girl now, before remembering said fact and wrapping his arms around her oblivious to their sensei who rolled his eye and left. "Naruto-kun, thank you" she said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

END!

---

The story is FAR from over chapter three was an Omake of the hospital scene of how I could have ended it, Also Yes Sayuri and Naruto are moving a little fast but that'll change next chapter and then after that a major time skip STRAIGHT ON TO THE SHIPPUUDEN!!

Read and Review please!!


	5. Chapter 4

Well I'm back I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

---

The morning after Naruto had saved Sayuri as she had asked to be called Naruto and Sayuri walked to the training grounds only to meet Kakashi with a pale skinned boy around Naruto's age with black hair, his face was expressionless

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san" said the boy making both shiver for an unknown reason

_'I have to admit he is kinda cute'_ thought Sayuri as she looked the boy over before shaking her head now was not the time to think about that she decided before clinging onto Naruto's arms much like a lover or girlfriend would. Not that Naruto would understand

"Ne, Sayuri-chan, my arm is numb" said Naruto as the circulation to his arm died off and Sayuri let go of Naruto's arm almost regretfully and the feeling returned to the arm, "Thank you" he said smiling to the girl who just sighed shaking her head at the boy's stupidity, and at her's for holding on so tight

"No problem Naruto-kun" said Sayuri before they turned back to the pale boy, "You seem to have us at a disadvantage, you know us, but we don't know you" said the female Uchiha

"I apologize, I am Sai, I used to work directly for Danzo-sama" said Sai with that fake smile on his face which creeped Naruto and Sayuri out

"Ohayo, I am Uchiha Sayuri" said Sayuri trying to be friendly

"Your smile creeps me out" was all Naruto said and Sayuri burst out laughing at the comment before getting ahold of herself and hitting the boy upside the head

"Be more polite Naruto-kun" she said and the boy just made a face at the girl before relenting

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto The next hokage BELIEVE IT!" he said before the girl hit him again

"Don't say that again..." said the girl rubbing her temples trying to rid herself of the headache threatening to grow into existence but Naruto was now thinking again(A/N: OH NO!!!)

_'I think MAYBE I should have just said my name'_ thought Naruto as he rubbed his head slightly as Kyuuibi laughed at the boy's stupidity for once

**"Gaki you should know by now no one will love you, I bet the Uchiha is just going to screw with your feelings and then step on your heart just like that banshee called Sakura!"** said Kyuubi surprising the blode haired boy at the sudden contact from the accursed Biju

_"Shut up you Kitsune-baka!"_ said/thought Naruto and surprisingly the Biju did just that, it quieted down

"Are you done talking to yourself Naruto?" asked Kakashi his eye narrowed he had felt the pulse of Kyuubi's yoki and Naruto nodded

"Hai Sensei" said Naruto

**_Emergency End_**

---

OK First things first I know this is short but someone had hacked my E-mail account and I want to apologize if they said something rude to you while pretending to be me!


	6. Chapter 5

Well here we are The beginning of a break for me XD I am making an Sequel soon enough but I have to finish the story

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Yugito would still be alive

This chapter will be my shortest chapter I have ever written cause I want to close this story ASAP!

_---_

The day after meeting Sai, Naruto and Sayuri were on a, well a date in the woods, and were interrupted by Jiraiya who then proceeded to congratulate the Kyuubi jinchuriki about catching a girl such as Sayuri making said couple blush before:

"ERO-SENNIN!!!" shouted Naruto as he swung at the sannin who dodged easily but was hit from behind by a fist, "Ne Ero-Sennin did you think I haven't learned from my past mistakes?" asked the boy surprising both Sayuri and Jiraiya.

"What ever Gaki, now I came to tell you we are going on a training mission, and you won't be able to see your girlfriend here for three years" said Jiraiya before Sayuri's eyes turned red and the Sannin looked a little nervous, as he had been on the receiving end of said Righteous Female Fury before today and he did not want to face it again.

"Jiraiya-sama, I suggest you run" said Sayuri as she turned her Sharingan Glare to the Sannin who was now feeling all the pain the Uchiha girl wanted to inflict upon him

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" said Jiraiya and he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Naruto-kun do you have-" started Sayuri before her lips were captured by Naruto's

"Gomen Sayuri-chan" he said as he wrapped his arms around the now blushing Uchiha

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun" said Sayuri as she snuggled against the boy, "Promise me you won't find someone else while on your mission" said Sayuri her eyes closed and head against his chest as they leaned back against a tree

"Hai, Sayuri-chan" said Naruto as he held the girl.

---

The next day Naruto was at the gates and everyone including Ino and Sakura were there to see him off, Everyone but Sayuri

"Seeya Naruto, you better get stronger cause I'll want a rematch" said Kiba as he scratched the side of his nose smirking

"Troublesome, well I hope you get a little less troublesome" said Shikamaru

"See you yajuu, and I hope Sasuke gets out of your spell!" screeched the pink haired Banshee known as Sakura before Neji looked the girl down with the Byakugan active

"You will not be rude to Naruto you got it Haruno?" said Neji

"Haruno-san, I would appreciated it if you do not insult Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Yeah Board-brow, Even I have to say that's going to far" said Ino

"Seeya guys, bye Haruno" said Naruto as he started to leave sad that Sayuri wasn't there

---

"NARUTO-KUN!!! WAIT UP!!" said a female voice about a mile out from the village

"Hey Gaki, look who is calling your name" said Jiraiya as he smirked

"NARUTO-KUN!!" came the call again and Naruto looked back to see Sayuri, with a backpack, running out to the pair

"Sayuri-chan!" said Naruto as he waved at the girl before she ran faster and jump on him knocking the boy over

"Naruto-kun, I forgot something" she said her face close to his

"Hai?" he asked resisting the urge to kiss the girl again

"I love you" she said before pressing her lips to his

THE END

---

Thank you for reading I'll start on the sequel later but thank you for staying with me to the end!


End file.
